The invention relates to a device that is suitable for reading, identifying, checking, verifying, examining, counting, sorting and/or stacking bank notes and/or bank note-like objects. Such xe2x80x9cbank note-like objectsxe2x80x9d include bank notes, cheques, share certificates, documents with a security imprint, certificates, admission tickets or travel tickets, vouchers, credit cards, bank cards, identification cards, and access cards. The invention also relates to a contact pressure unit, a transport unit, a position sensor and a feeder device for processing bank note-like objects.
Devices for processing bank note-like objects are known. Such devices carry out processing functions such as feeding, separation, transporting, deflecting, rotating, reading, sorting or stacking on the bank note-like objects. For this purpose, the processing devices are equipped with complex mechanical, electronic and/or optical components. These components, during installation, have to be brought into the correct position relative to one another, in order to carry out a desired processing sequence faultlessly and without interruption. The device is usually conceived designed for a certain processing sequence; if other processing functions are to be carried out, a new, different device has to be conceived and designed or else at least the existing device modified at great expense. Apart from this, most components require an electric power supply, which usually is implemented with the help of expensive, complicated wiring inside the device. Such wiring makes the manufacture and the maintenance of the device more difficult, is confusing and susceptible to defects.
The bank note-like objects to be processed frequently transfer dirt, ink and/or dust to the device. As a result, the operability of individual components or of the whole device (e.g., through jamming of the bank note-like objects) can be seriously impaired. In order to, in such a case, repair known devices for the processing of bank note-like objects, the devices have to be dismantled, the jammed objects removed, cleaned and re-assembled again, which requires a lot of time and effort.
In summary, the manufacture and maintenance of known devices for the processing of bank notes is usually associated with a relatively great effort and expense, which in turn leads to high manufacturing and operating costs.
Apart from this, known devices for the processing of bank notes are frequently equipped with unsuitably complicated and expensive contact pressure and/or transport units with position sensors susceptible to contamination with dirt and with unreliable feeder units that deform the bank note-like objects.
It is an object of the invention to create a device for processing bank note-like objects, which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and which, in particular, has a clear design layout, can be easily and rapidly assembled and maintained and which is able to carry out a multitude of different processing sequences. It is also an object of the invention to create a simple, cost-effective contact pressure unit for the pressing of bank note-like objects against another element. It is furthermore an object of the invention to create a simple, cost-effective and defect-free transport unit for the transporting of bank note-like objects. Apart from this, it is an object of the invention to create a robust position sensor not susceptible to contamination with dirt for determining whether a bank note-like object at a certain time is in a certain position. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to create a feeder unit for drawing-in individual bank note-like objects, in which the bank note-like objects are not deformed and which guarantees individualised processing of the bank note-like objects.
These objects are achieved by the device according to the present invention, the contact pressure unit in accordance with the invention, the transport unit in accordance with the invention, the position sensor in accordance with the invention, and the feeder unit in accordance with the invention.
Understood by the term xe2x80x9cbank note-like objectsxe2x80x9d in this document are sheet-like, thin and usually bendable object with graphic printing, which represent a certain material value and, therefore, include bank notes in the actual sense and also other such objects. Examples of bank note-like objects are bank notes, bank cheques, share certificates, documents with a security imprint, certificates, admission tickets or travel tickets, vouchers, credit and/or bank cards, identity and/or access cards. When in this document xe2x80x9cprocessing functionsxe2x80x9d are referred to, then the meaning is functions such as feeding, separating, individualising, transporting, reading, identifying, checking, verifying, examining, counting, sorting and/or stacking, which are carried out on the bank note-like objects. A xe2x80x9cprocessing sequencexe2x80x9d is composed of several such functions.
The invention is based on the idea of designing a device for processing bank note-like objects in a modular way. The different completed processing functions are carried out by independent modules. Such modules are interchangeable mobile components, which can be utilised in a fixed part of the device such that a desired operating sequence for the processing of bank note-like objects is implementable. The modules have standardised interfaces, at which the bank note-like objects are transferred from one module to the next. The device has to be designed such that the interfaces are positioned correctly relative to one another and such that transfers of bank note-like objects are possible when modules are installed in the device. The modules are selectable from a set of different modules and can be combined in almost any manner, so that with this a multitude of freely selectable processing sequences can be implemented.
The modules can easily be inserted into the device in accordance with the invention, for example, by plugging in or hooking on and can be equally easily removed and interchanged. Such a modular design therefore assures an exceedingly simple assembly and maintenance of the device. It also makes possible a rapid and easy changing of the desired processing sequence in that modules are easily added, removed, moved and/or exchanged. The device in accordance with the invention is expandable or extendable according to the requirements of the user. The individual modules are robust, because they contain only a necessary minimum of delicate electric, electronic and/or optical elements that are susceptible to contamination with dirt. If possible, such delicate elements are located outside the modules, so that the communication between the modules and the rest of the device is limited to mechanical signals. The maintenance of the device is simple and quick, because as a result of the modularity a jam can easily be rectified and individual modules are easily cleaned. The modularity, however, produces benefits not only for the user, but also for the manufacturer. For example, redesigning the device in accordance with the invention is significantly simpler, because only certain components have to be modified, while others can be taken over from existing devices.
The device in accordance with the invention for the processing of bank note-like objects is preferably operated electrically and has at least one inlet as well as at least one outlet for the bank note-like objects. The device comprises a fixed part and interchangeable mobile components, whereby the mobile components are for carrying-out of respectively one complete processing function on the bank note-like objects to be processed. These modules can be installed in the fixed part such that between the at least one inlet and the at least one outlet a desired operating sequence for processing bank note-like objects can be implemented.
The fixed part of the device in accordance with the invention is preferably designed as a rigid supporting structure, for example, as a wall of the plate forming the device, a profile or as a grating of bars. The device preferably has mechanical means of connection, by means of which the modules can be fixed to the fixed part through a positive releasable mechanical connection. The modules, for example, can be plugged into or hooked onto the fixed part.
On the fixed part of the device in accordance with the invention drive means such as electric motors can be attached. In the mobile parts active means can be attached, which mechanically act on the bank note-like objects. Such means may be, for example, rollers for the transportation of the bank note-like objects. By means of transmission means, such as toothed (synchronous) belts, perforated wheels or perforated wheel rims, drawbars, levers, clutches, mechanical switches or shafts, forces and/or torques are transmittable to the active means from the drive means. It is advantageous not to incorporate the drive means in the mobile parts, but rather in the fixed part of the device. In this manner, one achieves a clear, consistent separation of the drive means and mobile parts. The separation has the advantage that the electric lines and components are attached to the fixed part in a clear layout, like on a printed circuit board of an electronic device, and can be more easily installed and maintained. Most mobile parts contain only mechanical components.